From the Very Moment that I Saw You
by melody40
Summary: Set after Pitch Perfect 3. Chloe moves with Beca to LA. A little fluff, and then ends with Beca and Chloe's first time together.


**Hello everyone! My name is Rae, and I am pretty new to this website! Since joining I have read a bunch of Pitch Perfect (mainly Bechloe related) fan fictions! I just got home from seeing Pitch Perfect 3 for the fourth time and I am still utterly in love and obsessed with it (Like seriously guys, I love it so much), and it inspired me to write a little Bechloe story myself. This is the first story I've published on here, and to whoever reads it; I hope you like it! Please give feedback if you did, or if you'd like to give some constructive criticism I'll take that too! Thank you! The story begins at the end of Pitch Perfect 3, when the Bellas have finished performing "Freedom 90!" And just so all of you know, at this point where the story is beginning; Bechloe are still just friends, but that will change very quickly! Oh and also just so you know, I tried to have some fluff in the beginning, but ultimately this ends as complete smut. So I hope you like that too!**

I choke back tears as the crowd goes wild, having just finished my first performance as a solo artist, and also having just finished my last performance with the Bellas; who have been my best friends and family for the last seven years. We are all crying and hugging and but also smiling and laughing with the joy that we feel as the audience cheers and claps wildly, and we feel proud and victorious and so full of love for performing, but mostly for eachother. We all walk off stage together, still clinging onto one another, and we have a huge group hug backstage. "You did amazing Beca" Aubrey praises me. "You sure did pip squeak" Fat Amy chimes in. All of the others nod in agreement. "I couldn't have done it without you all. I couldn't have done any of this without you all" I cry to them, and we all just stand there and hug some more. "Well, I guess we should get back to the hotel" Jessica says sadly. "Yeah, our flight leaves in a couple hours" Ashley agrees. Most of the Bellas walk off to hitch a taxi back to our hotel, but Chloe puts her hand on my shoulder keeping me where I am. "So umm, what are you going to do when we get back?" she asks. "I guess I'm moving to LA. I have to be closer to DJ" I say, feeling excited; but my heart breaking at the thought of moving away from her. She ponders what she is about to say for a moment. "Well I've been thinking…would you maybe, need a roommate in LA?" she asks, looking me in the eye nervously. My eyes widen as I comprehend what she is saying. "You want to move with me?" I ask, not believing it. "If…you wouldn't mind" she says, a big smile on her face. "Of course I wouldn't mind Chlo! That would be amazing!" I shout, throwing my arms around her. "Are you sure? What about the other Bellas? And your family? And vet school?" I ask, not wanting her to regret her decision. "Everyone will understand. And I can find a school around LA. I could use a change, and I'd love to live with my best friend. And in LA! It's going to be so incredible" she goes on, her bright blue eyes filled with excitement. "Yes, it is! Chloe thank you so much. I was pretty nervous about the move, not going to lie; but now I just can't wait!" I exclaim, beaming at her; and she grins widely back at me. I am filled with the strongest urge to kiss her, but since I can't do that; I just wrap her in a big hug again, and we eventually have to break free to head back to the hotel.

A few hours later we are on an airplane headed back to the US. I'm wedged between Chloe and Amy, and Amy is asleep and leaning practically her entire onto body me. But I don't mind one bit. I look over at Chloe and we both try to laugh as quietly as we can so not to wake her. She's going to have a stressful time when we get back home trying to figure out what to do with one hundred and eighty million dollars. Flo got the license and patent to franchise her food truck. CR is joining the Air Force. Aubrey is going to move to the Mykonos to become a doula, and Satan has finally left Lilly's…Esther's…body. Chloe is going to vet school to fulfill her dream of taking care of animals, and I have been co-signed by the one and only DJ Khaled. A few hours into our ten and a half hour flight, Chloe dozes off as well, and she slumps onto my left side; her head on my shoulder. I grin to myself feeling like the luckiest girl alive having my two best friends at each of my sides and knowing that Chloe is coming with me for the next big adventure in my life. Chloe, who I've known since my first day of college. Chloe, who walked her naked little butt into my shower stall my first week there, and forced me to sing and harmonize with her. Chloe, who was there for me when I went to jail for a night; and when I was fighting with my first college boyfriend. Chloe, who encouraged me to be comfortable with myself and cultivate my passion for music, and helped turn me into an acapella girl. We won nationals my first year of college, and our last year of college; we won worlds. We graduated and moved onto bigger and better things, or so we thought. Chloe has been interning at veterinary clinic, but not getting anywhere with it. And I was producing music at a crappy label with terrible artists who refused to let me help them. Then we landed this gig, touring Europe for a USO tour, and made memories that will last a lifetime. Such as basically burning down DJ Khaled's house and all of us almost getting murdered (literally) by Amy's dad. I look down at Chloe who is blissfully asleep on my shoulder, and I think about all of these memories and more. God I was so scared to lose her on that yacht. That was definitely the craziest experience of my life; performing Toxic for a psychopath and then all of my friends and I jumping off an exploding ship with minutes to spare. I'm thinking too deeply about that terrifying night, and other bad memories come to mind. Chloe was there for me when said college boyfriend and I broke up, and when my dad passed away. She was there for me when I started to self harm again. I was there for her when I discovered that she had an eating disorder. And when her beloved grandma passed away. Now tonight we sang together onstage for the last time with all our best friends, and it had felt like the end of an era. And while it was; it was one of the greatest moments of my life when Chloe asked if I would like to have her as a roommate in LA. I close my eyes and just take in the moment, knowing my life is going to so drastically change once we get back home.

 ***One month later***

"Hey Chloe!" I call from my new bedroom. "Yeah Becs?" you yell back from across the apartment. "Can you help me for a sec?" I shout. I hear your footsteps come running to my room. "Of course!" you answer. I let out a laugh and wipe the sweat off my forehead. "I just want to put this in the corner", I gesture towards my bed. She comes over and grabs the other side, and we shove my bed into the corner against my wall. "Phew, she's a heavy one" Chloe jokes. "I'll say. God I'm so glad we're done with this moving shit" I reply. I plop down onto my bed and Chloe does the same, so we're lying next to eachother on our backs. "We finally have an apartment together" Chloe says. "Yes. I love Amy, but…I needed a new roommate big time" I say with a laugh, but being fully serious. She laughs a full laugh back, that beautiful laugh, and then we just lie in silence for awhile, savoring the moment. I for one was really savoring it, as I did with well; every moment with Chloe. Who I have been in love with for seven years. She's my best friend, my support system, the person who lifts me up when I am down and who always believed in me, and who taught me to come out of my shell and most importantly, be happy and just enjoy life. She showed me the bright side of the world. Well, she is the bright side of my world. She's my everything. And I have never told her this, because I have always feared what it would do to our friendship. As much as hurts to love her, it would hurt so much worse to lose her. "So umm, have you heard from Chicago?" I ask, jealousy piercing my heart. "Nah...well yeah. But I'm not going to write back" she says, surprising me greatly. "Oh? Why not?" I ask. She shrugs, and is unusually quiet. I glance to my side and she seems to be looking a little upset and also deep in thought. "What's up Chlo?" I ask concerned. I honestly have no idea what could be troubling her, I thought she was crazy for Chicago. And she seemed so happy just a moment ago. "Are you hungry?" she suddenly asks. "I'm gonna go make us some dinner". She gets up and is out of my room before I know it. Hmm, strange. I unpack a couple more of my boxes, filling up some of my dresser drawers with clothes and setting some knick knacks on my bookshelf. I begin to smell the delicious aroma of sausage pizza, and yell "Smells great Chloe!" I hear her laugh in response. My phone rings with my ringtone of "Titanium", and I whip it out of my pocket knowing who it is. "Hello?" I answer, trying to sound normal. "Hey Beca! It's DJ Khaled" he says, in that easy going voice of his. "Hey DJ" I reply. "You want to come by tomorrow to mess around with some mixes?" he asks. "I'd love to! What time?" I inquire excitedly. "Come to my studio around say, 2?" he suggests. "Alright I'll be there" I say coolly, biting my hand to keep from spazzing out. "Alright see you then Beca", he says and we say our goodbyes. "Ahh!" I scream as soon as I hang up. "It was him?" Chloe yells from the kitchen. I run out of my room to find her taking the pizza out of the oven. "It sure was! God I can't wait to collab with him. This is all so crazy", I say. "Everybody seemed so famous" she sings on cue, referencing a Miley Cyrus song we sang together in my first year with the Bellas. "No but seriously, I'm so happy for you Becs". "Thank you! Now, let's dig in" I say, eyeing up the pizza. I get out the cutter and cut the pizza while she grabs us paper plates and pours me a glass of raspberry tea. We take a seat at the island and start to pig out. "God moving makes me hungry" she says. "Me too!" I reply. We eat in mostly silence, finally filling our stomachs after a long day. Chloe goes to living room and grabs the remote. "What do you want to watch? We could use a break from unpacking" she suggests, turning on Netflix. "Hmm…how about some Friends" I say, and she happily obliges. She sits on the couch distracted by her phone, and I make us both a cup of hot chocolate. When they are done I add some marshmallows to her's and bring them over, sitting next to her on the couch. "Here you go!" I say, handing it to her. "Oh em aca gee thank you!" she says, looking delighted as ever. If Chloe loves anything she sure loves hot chocolate. She seems to be in good spirits again, which is all I wanted. We watch a few episodes of Friends, laughing the whole time. The third episode ends, and Netflix asks "Are you still watching?" I'm about to click yes when Chloe says, "Hey Becs?" "Yeah?" I reply, turning to her. There is worry in her beautiful blue eyes again. And her face is looking as pale as ever. "Are you okay?" I ask, my heart speeding up a bit. She really looks nervous about whatever she is going to tell me. "There's something I have to tell you" she begins. "It's not bad. Well, I hope it isn't. I've just been meaning to tell you for a long time and I can't keep it in any longer" she says, the words tumbling out. My heart beats even faster, as a glimmer of hope is in sight. Hope that she is going to say that she feels the same way that I feel. I mean, I've always sensed a connection between us, more than a friendship connection. And we call eachother boo and dear and darling and sweetheart and all the names in the book. We cuddle and Chloe likes to kiss me on the cheek sometimes. But, that still doesn't mean that she likes me in an intimate way. But god I hope that's what she's going to say, and if not; I hope she is okay. "What's going on?" I ask softly. "Well…remember that day? Your first day at Barden? When I called you over to mine and Aubrey's stand at the activities fair?" she recalls. "Of course I do" I say, a slight smirk rising to my face. She smiles too. "Well…that day I-I, Beca I don't even know how to word what I'm trying to say" she begins. I take her hands, feeling it in my heart that I know what she wants to say. "Just say it Chlo. I'm listening", I say softly. She takes my hands and squeezes them, and with renewed courage goes on. I feel like we have a mutual feeling at this point that we know what the other is thinking and feeling, at least I hope so and I'm not completely misconstruing the situation. "Well…that day, I just remember thinking how absolutely beautiful you were. Mysterious, and dark; but beautiful" she confesses. "I shouldn't say _but_ , really that made me even more attracted to you. I felt this connection, like I needed to get to know you. I sensed that I was supposed to know you. It sounds crazy I know". There are tears in her eyes, and her cheeks are flushing a bright red at this point. "God, I'm so afraid of losing you Beca. I hope I'm not scaring you off" she laughs nervously, and a couple tears spill out. I take her face in my hands, and she freezes with surprise. I slowly wipe her tears away with my thumbs, and look her in the eyes. "You could never scare me off Chloe. And I felt the same way about you too, from the very moment that I saw you", I reveal. It feels so good to get that off my chest after seven years, and tears well up in my eyes too. "Really?" she breathes out. I nod, tears spilling out. "Don't cry!" she laughs, but more tears spill out of her eyes too. "I'm so happy!" I laugh too, and we both just laugh and cry. "God Chlo, I just didn't want to lose you, even if that meant just being friends" I tell her. "That's how I've felt too, all this time" she agrees. I throw my arms around her in a big hug. She's the only one I've ever liked hugging. After a few moments, she pulls back and takes my face in her hands, bringing her lips to mine with a fierceness I should have expected, but took me by surprise. I place my hands in her fiery hair, and deepen the kiss. I hold onto her head for dear life, as I feel myself getting light headed at this out of this world kiss. I bring myself closer to her, as our lips continue to move; and it turns into a slight make out. I'm the first to break, and I pull away to catch some air. Chloe does the same, and we both look at eachother, both of our cheeks rosy and our hearts pounding out of our chests. "I love you Beca Mitchell" she says first. "I love you too Chloe Beale" I respond, and then she suddenly grabs my hand and gets up, walking me towards her bedroom. A giggle escapes me, and I'm filled with anticipation to see what happens next. We make our way over to the bed, and Chloe moves to get on top of me, and I back myself up against her pillows. She leans over me, and moves down to get right back into our kiss. Dang, she is taking charge. Her kisses move to my cheek, my ear and then my neck. "I love you" she mutters against my neck, kissing quickly. "I love you too" I say back, squirming with excitement. I never knew this side of Chloe existed. One of her hands slowly slides up under my shirt, and she caresses my stomach, moving her hand up higher, to cup one of my breasts through my bra. She squeezes gently and smiles at me. Then she pulls my shirt over my head, and runs her fingers down my chest and stomach, eyeing me up. She brings her face towards mine again, and kisses me excitedly while squeezing my breast, and then she reaches around my back to unclasp my bra. "Oh Chlo" I breathe out, stunned at the electricity in the air. I watch her gleaming blue eyes look over my body, and as she brings that gorgeous face down to kiss my neck, my chest, and then my breast. She kisses all over, then swirls her tongue around my right nipple then sucks on it, while squeezing my other breast. "Mmmmm….Chloe" I moan softly, feeling breathless already. She sits up, and now I want a turn at undressing her. I sit up and fling myself at her, wrapping her in my arms to continue making out. I run my hands up and down her back, and over her butt, giving it a light squeeze. Then I take her shirt in my hands and lift it over her, as she raises her arms up for me. I throw it onto the ground, and run my fingers over her adorable white and lacy bra. Her breasts are beautiful and luscious, just how I remember them from the shower seven years ago, with light freckles all over her chest. "You're so damn beautiful" I whisper, looking up into her eyes. We just kneel there on the bed looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, taking it all in. "No…but you sure are" she says, her smile lighting up the room, as usual. I giggle and then slowly wrap my arms around her back to unclasp her bra, and then throw it down on the ground to join her shirt. I grab both her breasts in my hands, squeezing and playing with them at the same time. "God Chlo" I say, quite enjoying myself being able to do these things I have wanted to do for so long. "Having fun?" she teases, grinning and a twinkle in her eye. "Yes I am" I answer back, and my hand goes for the button her jeans. "Wait" she says softly. "You first". I look at her with her surprise again, but before I have time to respond; she unclasps the button on my jeans and unzips them, and then places her hand on my chest to gently push me down onto my back. She pulls off my jeans, and then leans down on top of me to continue kissing me. I run my hands up and down her bare back, and the smell of her honey lavender shampoo washes over me, her gorgeous fiery locks so close to my face. I am dying to get her out of those jeans, but Chloe is taking charge once more; and I won't complain about that. She leans down closer to me so that her thigh is rubbing against me through my underwear, her body gyrating over me. "Mmmm" I moan against her lips. She gets back up and moves down to my legs, and runs her fingertips over my clit through my underwear. My head shoves back into the pillows and I whine "Come on Chlo". She grins and takes my panties, slowly pulling them off. I spread my legs wide for her, dying for her to fuck me. She eyes me up and smiles at me, and then begins to massage my thighs. I take a deep breath thinking how amazing it feels, while I can feel my pussy pulsing with anticipation. Finally she brings her hand up to it, and begins to rub my clit in small circles. "Uhh!" I moan, my body graciously accepting her touch at last. "Oooo" I moan. Her fingers begin to move faster over my clit, and I sit up so that I can kiss her. She moves towards me so that I back up against her headboard, and she comes up close to me so she can make out with me and continue rubbing my clit. We make out like animals and I breathe heavily into her mouth and moan against her neck when it's too much. "I love you so much" she says to me, and I look into her eyes as they pierce mine so intensely. Watching her get off on me getting off is driving me wild. "I love you too Chlo. I love you so much" I breathe against her neck. She inserts two fingers into me suddenly, and I gasp with pleasure. She moves them in and out, right against my g spot, and her thumb continues to rub my clit. She has expert handiwork, and I feel myself climbing towards orgasm. "Ahh…ooo…fuck…ahhh" I moan loudly and take deep, deep breaths; the air feeling so hot in the room; Chloe's warm body against mine and the smell of sex in the air. She suddenly pulls her hand out, and I yelp in protest. She grabs my legs and pulls me so that I am back down on my back, and then she moves down to the end of the bed once more. She quickly kisses my neck, chest, and stomach; and then begins placing little kisses on my inner thighs. Oh god. She kisses up to my clit, placing a gentle kiss there. "Uhhhhh" I shriek, shoving my head back into the pillows and pushing my hips upward, begging her for more. She licks my clit, and then continues to move her tongue back on forth, and then does so with more pressure. My hips begin to buck, and I grasp her hair in my hand, and my other hand grabs my breast. She suddenly wraps my clit up in her mouth, sucking expertly; and two of her fingers begin to move in and out of me again. I immediately begin to climax again. "Uhhh….mmm….ahhhh….fuck, fuck fuck fuck" I say faster and faster as I get closer to orgasm. "AHHHH!" I scream, my back arching and my toes curling. "Ooooo" I continue to moan as my orgasm carries on, her still wildly sucking at my bundle of nerves. Once my orgasm is finished, she moves back up to my mouth at the speed of lightning, her breathing extremely hot and heavy on my mouth as well as mine on hers. We swirl our tongues around eachother, and my hands are moving all around searching for the button on her jeans. I must make her come, now. I unbutton and unzip them, and I begin pulling them down at her hips. She helps me get them off, and then I quickly remove her panties. I kneel with her so we are both kneeling in front of eachother on the bed, bodies pressed together, and I bring my hand down to her pussy and rub her gently at first, while kissing her softly. Our heartbeats pound fast against eachother's and I smile to myself now that _I_ finally get to make love to _her._ She breathes deep in and out of her nose, and her face pinches up in ecstasy. FUCK. I press my fingers harder against her clit, and move a little faster; kissing her passionately. My other arm holds her close to me, and also squeezes her luscious booty from time to time. "Becs…uhhhh Becs" she breathes, her eyelids fluttering and she bites her lip. Fuuuuuuck. I can't keep my eyes off of her. I suck on her neck, and kiss her all over as I hold her close and continue upping my pace of my fingers rubbing on her clit. I am going wild at the feeling of our bodies pressed tight, her sensations and feelings all in my hands, and watching her facial expressions and listening to her breaths and moans. I am almost orgasming just from watching her. We look deep into eachother eyes and then she squeezes them tight and moans loudly as I up my pace one last time, fiercely rubbing her bundle of nerves. She is breathing so rapidly and she bites her lip hard. "Oooo…ahh…Becs…Beca…" she is moaning and I keep my eyes on hers watching her intently. I can't get enough. "Ahhh…ahhh…SHIIIIT!" she shrieks, and her head falls back, the orgasm racking through her now shaking body. "Mmmm keep going keep going" she says. "Don't stop". I continue to rub her as fast as I can, and one of her hands clenches onto my shoulder, her fingernails digging in. "AHHHH!" she shrieks loudly as a second orgasm ripples through her. Suddenly my dripping wet pulsing pussy bursts along with her as I am so turned on by her movements and noises, and I shout with her, and once she realizes what is happening she quickly moves her fingers to my clit too and rubs me. "FUCK!" I shriek, and we continue to rub eachother and kiss eachother like there is no tomorrow. Once we are finished, we fall down on the bed and snuggle close facing eachother. "Becca effin Mitchell…" she breathes out, I think in shock of what we just did, what we finally did. "Chloe effin Beale…you're an animal!" I say, and suddenly can't stop giggling. She laughs too. "What can I say?" she replies, faking egotistical. "But no, _you're_ the animal. Like jesus christ I have never felt something so intense yet blissful in my entire life". "You're tellin me!" I say. "That's what we've been missing out on all this time". "If only we could go back…" Chloe replies, and then trails off, beginning to look sad. I take her hands in mine. "Hey, we're here now right? And we're never turning back", I assure her. She grins and suddenly seems shy. "What is it?" I ask her, laughing to myself thinking what could she possibly have to say that would turn her bashful. "So umm, are we girlfriends now?" she asks. I burst out laughing. "Of course we are!" I answer happily. "Great. So girlfriend, how should we spend the rest of our night?" she asks, grinning at me. "I think you know the answer to that" I respond, and she grins a very sexy grin at me, and I have never been happier.

 **I really hope you enjoyed reading this story! If you have any suggestions for me, please let me know! I'd love to do some more short stories and/or some one shots of Bechloe! Have a beautiful day everyone!**


End file.
